Fallen Angel
by Kiyohime
Summary: Mai Otome, ArikaNina. Takes place after the final episode. Both girls are starting to have thoughts about one other... will they both be able to confess their feelings to one other?
1. Prologue

_Arika/Nina Takes place after final episode of Mai Otome._

**Fallen Angel: Prologue**

The war was over. _Thank goodness… _A certain azure eyed meister thought as she stared straight ahead out of the window. She had came in the ballroom within the Queen's castle for some time alone to think. Fortunately, Mashiro didn't need any help for now, so she had dismissed her Otome to do whatever she pleases. The ballroom was, undoubtedly, huge just like all other rooms especially Mashiro's bedroom. It was sunny outside, you could see the sunrays shining through the glass and reflecting off Arika's shapely figure, giving it a some kind of glow. But then again, the azure eyed dreamer always had a type of glow radiating from her, showing everyone else's eyes that she was a strong-spirited person with a heart bigger than anyone else could imagine and not to forget to mention, unbelievably stubborn.

A month had passed since the incident with Nagi's attempt to take over Windbloom and Garderobe. Arika had already re-made her contract with Mashiro, she was now the Queen's meister Otome. Fated to stay by her Queen's side for the rest of her life and to serve and protect her as well. Not that she was complaining… but… there was a certain person she has been missing lately.

"Nina…" The name fled from her lips softly, followed by a heavy sigh.

Nina Wáng. Her cobalt blue haired companion. The very same one she fought up in space and whose life she saved as they fell into the atmosphere when their robes had dissolved. The very same one Arika first met when she first came to Windbloom in search for information about her mother, which was found out later to be Rena Sayers, a former meister Otome who fought and bled just to save Nina's life and sent her down a river in a baby carriage, leaving the Sapphire GEM with her while the city went up in flames.

"Arika? What's the matter?"A voice suddenly emerged out of no where, temporarily startling the azure eyed dreamer as she spun around to see whom the voice belonged to.

It was no one else other than Mashiro Blan de Windbloom. A lavender haired girl who was born and raised to be a princess, only to be later promoted to Queen of the Windbloom Kingdom.

_Of course, it's her… Who else did you expect it to be? _Arika thought to herself, inwardly chuckling at her own self for expecting a certain someone else to be there. Maybe Nina Wang? Arika blushed all of sudden, surprised that she was hoping Nina to be there.

"What's the matter with you, Arika?? You've been spacing out from time to time ever since we got back from that ceremony for the remodel of my castle." Mashiro inquired her Otome with an arched eyebrow, noticing the blush appearing across the other girl's face.

Not wanting Mashiro to know what she really was thinking about, she covered it up quickly with a carefree look which she had became accustomed to showing anyone she'd come in contact with, "Ah ha ha… I'm fine! I was just… errr, daydreaming. Yeah, that's it. Daydreaming."

Arika was always terrible at lying and covering up her true feelings. Mashiro just stared at her blankly and nodded, "Uh-huh…" The Queen really wanted to pry some more and find out what was really the matter, but she decided not to and respected her privacy this time.

"Well, stop daydreaming then! Come on. We have to go somewhere," With that, Mashiro turned and disappeared out the door and out of Arika's sight.

Arika turned back to the window and looked up at the sky, remembering that moment when she fell into the atmosphere.

_--Flashback--_

_Their robes had dissolved, but Arika did not care. Her goal was Nina. She wasn't going to let her close friend get away so easily like that. Reaching out, it didn't last long before Arika's hands reached Nina's shoulders and pulled her close. _

_Dark amber eyes met with azure ones. They both shared a soft smile before Arika took her hands into her own and intertwined their fingers together._

"_Arika…"_

"_Nina-chan."_

"…_I'm sorry… for being mean to you all those times."_

"_Shhh. I'd rather you be mean to me than not talking to me at all."_

_A choked sob bordering on a laugh escaped from Nina's throat, "…Baka…"_

_The half-smile on Arika's face widened as she let go of her hands to wrap her arms around Nina's shoulders, pressing her to the azure eyed dreamer's body close, "That's more like it, Nina…"_

_A moment or so passed, they had already entered the atmosphere and was heading down to the very same place where they fled to battle, the destroyed castle built in the way Mashiro did not want it to be built. Luckily, Shizuru in her Graceful Amethyst robe happened to be there by then, searching for any enemies left when she saw the two falling from the sky. In time, she swiftly flew up to them and caught them in her arms._

"_Shizuru onee-sama…"_

_A warm smile crept it's way across the Kyoto-ben's face as she nodded softly, "I see you two have made up. I am glad. Now let's get you both back to Garderobe and dressed, ne?"_

_Both girls then realized that they were nearly butt-naked and blushed furiously. Nina was about to yell just when Arika decided to sneak a poke in her most weakest spot._

"_GAH! **A-RI-KAAAA!!!**" An angry howl was heard followed by giggles from Arika and Shizuru as the trio headed back to Garderobe._

_--End flashback--_

A soft smile slithered upon the meister's face as a tear rolled down her cheek, "…Nina. I miss you." the whisper was uttered softly and long gone as the azure eyed dreamer turned away from the window and left the ballroom.


	2. The Reunion

_Yes, yes... I know what you're thinking... FINALLY! Chapter 2 is here! Heh. Though, I want to apologize that my updates for my fanfics seem to take forever. I just keep losing my touch. Perhaps I'm not really fit to be an author, ne? Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now I must go and work on the second chapter for "O Chie, Chie! Wherefore art thou Chie?" _

_ To all those who reviewed, thank you so much for reading and reviewing...and for being patient with me._

___Chapter Two_**  
****The Reunion**

"So, where are we going??" Arika asked her master as she caught up with her in the hallway.

"Garderobe. A meeting has been scheduled today regarding the decision for Nagi's punishment. Besides, I thought it might do you good if you visited your friends. Get you out of this odd mood you're in... really. It's worrying me."

"I'm fine! I was just daydreaming, I told you!"

"For a whole month, every single day? I think not. Arika... I really am worried about you, you know."

"I'm fine."

A prolonged stare. Silence was exchanged in answer and Mashiro gave up trying to find out.

"Ok, you know what, how about we stop by the cafe for a sundae after the meeting?"

That seemed to spark up the dying ember in the pair of azure hues as they flicked over to the Queen, "Okay."

Well, maybe that wasn't exactly the answer to be expected... but it was good enough. With that, the girls stepped in the limo and were taken to their destination.

_**--Twenty minutes later, at Garderobe...--**_

"Why don't you take a break for a while, Gakuenchou?" A violet-colored dress clad woman asked as she poured a cup of Oolong Tea for her beloved.

"As much I'd love to do that, Shizuru, I still have paperwork to complete before the meeting," the headmaster heavily sighed and massaged her temples. The scent of the tea wafted into her nose, tempting her... _::Sigh:: But then again, Shizuru makes the best tea that cannot be denied._

"...However, I don't think it'd hurt to take a five-minute break." Succumbing to the warm and sweet liquid being presented before her, Natsuki proceeded to take a sip of the tea.

"Why don't you take a one-hour break instead?" Shizuru's voice was suddenly closer than expected...and it sounded rather husky. Natsuki's face flared up as she felt Shizuru's warm breath caressing her ear.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuru! You insatiable baka! We spent more than one hour in the bedroom when I should've been completing this paperwork!"

"Oh?" A mischievous smirk, "Well, if I remember clearly, Natsuki had ignored the suggestion of starting her paperwork and shoved her tongue down my--"

"SHIZURU!"

"Ahem..." Emerald hues widened in realization of the fact that someone just had walked in on their conversation... Natsuki _hoped _to God that it was Youko as she maintained a professional demeanor, cleared her throat and turned her attention to the newcomer. Although, the voice sounded like a familiar someone who would be an old lady with a stern voice...

"Despite the fact you're the Gakuenchou, you both could at least try to maintain your dignity and proper behavior in the office and save your ...::ahem::... love-life moments for the bedroom."

Her eyebrow twitched in rhythm with multiple shades of red being painted across her face like a pro, "M-Miss Maria... I apologize... C-can I help you?" In the meanwhile, by the headmaster's side, Shizuru had already maintained her usual graceful yet professional demeanor... but on the inside, she's dying to giggle uncontrollably. Natsuki's face was just too adorable! Hell, she even had difficulty at stopping her lips from twitching upwards into a smirk.

"Queen Mashiro and Miss Yumemiya has arrived."

_**--One hour later--**_

After what seemed to be an eternity, the meeting finally ended with a decision to put Nagi in prison at the Obsidian Palace for three years.

Although, the meeting wasn't the only thing that bothered the headmaster and the Graceful Amethyst. They also noticed Arika's strange behavior through out the meeting. Normally, anyone who knows Arika would expect the young daydreamer to be spontaneous as ever and chiming in to share her opinions or put up a gleeful and carefree demeanor. But no, not today. Arika was eerily _calm_... and a gloomy look appeared to be permanently fixed on the girl's face till the meeting ended.

"She's been like this for one month now..." retorted the lavender-haired Queen, knowing well what Natsuki meant to ask. She could tell by the worried look on the headmaster's face as she watched Arika wander away.

"Arika-chan!!" A voice chimed out happily and running footsteps lurked closer to the azure eyed Otome.

Before Arika had time to react, all she saw was a blur of pink and suddenly felt a slightly heavier weight attached to her. She finally flashed a real smile for the first time on this day as she realized who it was.

"Irina!" In her usual manner, she returned the glomp. Mashiro smiled at the sight, feeling relieved to see a change in the girl's emotions.

Amidst the idle chit chat between Arika and Irina, the subject concerning Nina's whereabouts eventually came up and unfortunately, Arika didn't get the answer she wanted. Irina also had no idea where Nina had gone off to. Frustrated and feeling completely hopeless, Arika muttered her goodbye to Irina and gave her one final hug before withdrawing to the library.

"Gakuenchou, would you mind keeping Queen Mashiro company while I go and speak with Yumemiya?"

"Of course not, Shizuru," Natsuki smiled and watched her lover walk off in the same direction as Arika's. "Would you like some tea in the meanwhile?" Mashiro graciously accepted and disappeared in the office with the headmaster.

The sight Shizuru got in the library was nearly heart-wrecking. Not too far from the entrance of the library, Arika was seated on a one of the tables and gazing out the window, in deep thought. Never had Shizuru thought she'd see the young Otome in such a depressed state. Though, she knew why.

"If I had knew where she went off to, I would've been more than glad to inform you."

Startled by the sudden appearance of the new presence within the room, Arika immediately stood up and spun around to face Shizuru and her face morphed into the one of a carefree dreamer everyone knows, "V-Viola onee-sama! I didn't know you were here..."

"Ara, you're sure a quick one at adapting to a new front..." came the reply with a warm smile.

"Erm..." sighing in defeat, even Arika knew there was no hiding anything from this beautiful Kyoto-ben, "Do you really have no idea where... Nina... might have gone off to?"

"I wish I knew... but Arika-chan... though you may not know where Nina is, why not write a letter to her in your heart? Then maybe one day, if you see her again, you can recite those words to her."

"Write a...letter to her in my heart? How is that possible?" The girl blinked dumbly. Welcome back to reality, Arika.

Shizuru laughed gently and joined her at the table. Burgundy eyes then gazed out the window in the same manner as Arika's earlier, "I always do that when I'm away from Garderobe, away from my Natsuki... that way, I'll always think that I'm with Natsuki," Taking a quick glance over to the younger girl, Shizuru wasn't surprised when she found Arika deeply pondering about the onee-sama's choice of words.

"You're right..." Arika said with a smile spreading across her lips, "Thanks, Viola onee-sama!" Just then, Shizuru found herself locked in a fierce hug and returned it.

"We should get back to the Queen. They're probably waiting for us," with that, Shizuru and Arika arose to leave.

Upon the duo's return to the headmaster's office, if Shizuru hadn't entered first... she could've saved Arika from falling face first on the floor. Falling back into her little world yet again, Arika had haphazardly wandered into the office but her footing slipped as it hit the bump at the bottom of the doorway and tripped. Arika let out a squeak of surprise and attempted to cushion her fall by landing on her hands first, but failed and landed right on her face. _Ouch._ Moving up to kneel, Arika rubbed her reddened nose to soothe the pain and blinked at an extended hand in front of her, offering her help.

"Oi, be more careful will you?"

As Arika took the hand for aid in getting up, her eyes widened by realization that it wasn't Shizuru's voice and snapped her head up. Her world and everything else around her seemed to slow down as her own eyes met dark and familiar amber ones.

**TBC.**


	3. The Reunion: Part II

_Chapter 3 is here! And I think this chapter is the longest I've written... :o  
_

_ SPOILERS WARNING! There are some parts I've included in this fic from episode two of Mai Otome Zwei... so if you haven't seen the episodes and do not want it to be spoiled, I suggest you watch the episodes first before reading this._

_**WingedWolf24: **lol, oh yes. I love making people suffer. ::Evil laugh:: You might hate me after you read this, hee. ::Nervous chuckle:P Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_

**The Reunion: Part II**

The walls and defenses of her world were slowly crumbling down and everything else zoned out. Still in shock, Arika managed to utter out the other girl's name, it was barely audible.

"Yes, Arika-chan... it's me." Nina finally retorted after what seemed to be five minutes to Arika.

The azure eyed Otome blinked in surprise upon hearing Nina call her name with the suffix for the first time. Ever. Arika thought it was strange... after all, the former Ultimate Black Diamond otome disappeared without a single word to anyone about her whereabouts and now, she pops out of no where like a ghost. Arika was beginning to think this was too good to be true.

_Could it be..._

Just to be sure that Nina was real, she reached out to brush her fingertips against the other girl's cheek. Nina then spoke, causing Arika to pause halfway.

"I may not know much about Arika-chan... but I do want to know more about her too..."

Nina faded away into nothingness and the last shard of Arika's defenses shattered. Her heart drowned in silent tears. Yelling out for the other girl, only hoarse cries came out due to her throat tightening...

"NINA! Come back!" Jolting up from the apparent slumping form she somehow got herself in, Arika's eyes snapped open and searched the area for Nina... only to find a startled Mashiro staring at her. Looking off to the side, Arika saw buildings and the cafe passing by at a fair speed. She realized they were in the limousine.

_It was just a dream._

"Err, how did I...?"

"Viola found you asleep in the library and carried you to the limo. You must've been very exhausted to fall sleep that fast in the library... and what in shinso's name were you doing with Nina in that dream of yours??"

Arika's face flared up and azure hues quickly fixated themselves on the nearest object they can find. She figured she should say something or Mashiro would get the wrong idea of what the dream was about...

"Arika, you pervert."

Too late.

"MASHIRO! It's nothing like that! I just saw Nina in headmaster's office and I thought it was real..! And.. and.. " the sentence was ended with a sad sigh, "...Where is she...?"

Mashiro frowned as she watched her Otome gaze off to the side and out the window.

_'Why not write a letter to her in your heart? Then maybe one day, if you see her again, you can recite those words to her.'_

Remembering the wise words of the Graceful Amethyst, Arika smiled... a small, yet sad one.

_Maybe I'll do that. _

_**One year later…**_

_"Dear Nina-sama_

_Although your current whereabouts are still unknown, I am writing you a letter from my heart as usual. _

_It's already been a year. _

_The town has settled down significantly and the people are lively everyday. Mashiro-chan has been doing her best lately. She's becoming more like a queen! I still can't get used to these formal events though... but I'm studying hard to become a great Otome. _

_One of these days, if you ever feel like it, please come over to play. _

_Until then, I'm sure the smile of everyone can lead to a good nation."_

Arika Yumemiya became Windbloom Kingdom's savior once again.

If it wasn't for her inheriting the Sapphire of the Azure Sky's true form and it's remarkable speed, Windbloom Kingdom would be forever gone. Turned into nothing but dust.

Most people look at Arika as a miracle. Worshipping her as if she is a goddess.

However, some people look at her in a different point of view. Like Nina, for instance. All she sees is an ordinary daydreamer with the willpower of a bull. Nina also sees the pure innocence in the former country bumpkin. She regretted every single moment she had hurt Arika. Since the day they fell into the atmosphere after their battle, Nina wished she could've protected Arika's innocence from the start.

Nina hated herself for indulging in her selfish desires and letting her life revolve around only Sergey. Arika never deserved any pain caused to her. None of it. She was merely pursuing her dream. Truth to be told, Nina was impressed by her determination to succeed... though she didn't show it.

Looking out the window, across meadows of grass and crops, there stood Windbloom Kingdom and Garderobe. Nina couldn't see much, but she could easily tell from the building structures. Being out there, in the castle stranded in middle of the country side was quite peaceful and refreshing... but she felt like she was running away and hiding like a dog with its tail between its legs. It was pathetic, really.

Out of frustration and in an attempt forget such thoughts, Nina tore her gaze away from the sight outside, arose from her seat and sauntered downstairs to the study room where Sergey had settled down in. The room seemed to be Sergey's favorite room and it made Nina wonder if he remembered spending time in his office in the past. Before Nina could even reach the door knob, one of the maids she had hired for assistance with Sergey, approached the young otome.

"Miss, there's a phone call for you."

"Alright, I'll take it in the kitchen. Thank you, Aya."

The maid simply nodded her head in welcome and walked away. Nina's gaze lingered from the maid to the door for a moment. She wondered who could've called her... but then realizing there was only one person who knew about her whereabouts and her phone number. She pulled away from the door and made way to the kitchen.

As expected, the receiver was off the hook and laid on the table. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Nina picked up the receiver hesitantly and brought it to her ear.

"Hello, Nao-senpai... what makes you call?"

She could hear a chuckle over the phone, "So, I'm the only one who knows your phone number? I feel honored."

It was true. Nao was the only person Nina had told about her whereabouts... and she felt guilty about that. She wanted to give Arika her phone number... but, she felt that Nao was the only person she could confide in right now. Knowing Nao, even if she's the most devious person that could blackmail you, she was good at keeping secrets. Not that she didn't trust Arika, she just didn't want everyone to know where she was. Nina needed time alone to nurse Sergey back to his full health and the time to sort out her feelings.

"Mhm... what's going on?"

"We need to talk. Meet me at the same place?"

Overcome with curiosity, Nina could not help but agree to meet her.

As planned, she paid a visit to her former onee-sama, knowing well where she was. Nao was surprised to find that Nina actually came, as she didn't think the girl would after arranging their little meeting at Nao's favorite 'hideaway' spot.

_"All hell is breaking loose, but I suppose you've already heard the news."_

_"Yes, but somehow I sense that there's more than this new type of Slave or whatever it is attacking Windbloom... isn't there?"_

_She looked at the older girl intently, mentally preparing herself for the answer she might not like to hear._

_The redhead then gave her former room attendant a wry smile, "Viola's gone. There's been no answer from her... Miss Maria has been turned into stone."_

_Amber eyes widened, "Turned...into...stone??" _

_"I don't know how exactly it happened," the redhead heaved a sigh and shrugged her shoulders, "The headmaster definitely isn't all too happy right now."_

_"What about Arika?? Is she alright??"_

_"Oh? Worried about Yumemiya now, aren't we?" Nao retorted with a playful smirk._

_"Nao-senpai..."_

_"Actually, I have no idea. Last I heard, she ran off to find the queen."_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"After Miss Maria was turned into stone, the Black Valley disappeared. Ironically enough, Queen Mashiro disappeared about the same time. There has been assumptions that she might've gotten trapped somewhere within the Black Valley prior to its disappearance. So, Arika ran off to find her. All she left behind was a note saying she's searching for the queen."_

She fled the bar in Obsidian Palace without thought. All she could worry about was Arika. Where she was and if she's alright or not. There was no chance she'd be able to bear the pain if she were to lose Arika. Losing Erstin was painful enough... no... more than enough.

And this brings us to the reason Nina is currently riding the train. The train slowly came to a halt at the station. Nina wasted no time stepping off the train. She then hailed a taxi and hopped in. Her destination was Garderobe.

_"I may not know much about Nina-chan... but I want to know more about her..." _

The memory of azure-eyed dreamer's words made her frown. Nina left without a single word about where she was going to. She could've written a letter to Arika, but Sergey was always in need for assistance most of the time... so Nina barely had time to write, let alone making a phone call.

_'There you go again... making excuses. Just admit it, you didn't want to because you were afraid.'_

_Am not! What would I be afraid of?? _Nina snapped back at the voice from within her subconscious.

_'I think you know.'_

_Ah, will you shut-- oh for the love of Shinso, I'm arguing with a freaking voice in my head. _Shaking her head slightly, she then heaved a sigh.

She dreamt about Arika. Most nights. Some were good, some were bad. The good ones, she'd end up seeing Arika in their old dorm, chatting with her... then the alarm clock would always wake her up. The bad ones, well... Nina wouldn't call them nightmares... more like flashbacks that she wished she'd forget. They were about the fights they had and the last one in space. Results were never good. Nina would wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat and screaming out the azure eyed girl's name.

Falling out of her reverie, she realized she had already arrived. After she paid the fare fee, she got out and approached the gates of Garderobe. Standing at the bottom of the steps leading to Garderobe, all kinds of emotions attacked her in unison for different reasons... but mostly, she felt nostalgia. She was excited to see the headmaster, Viola and her friends. However, she was afraid of facing some students, especially after the incident with herself and the harmonium. Most of all, she was longing to see Arika again.

_Arika._ Remembering the sole reason for coming here, she ascended up the steps.

Oddly enough, Nina was expecting to be greeted by Miss Maria... but remembered the old woman has been turned into stone. Nausea arose in Nina's stomach due to over-worrying.

_I hope Arika hasn't been turned into stone..._

Her destination became vague as she wandered through the hallways, lost in thoughts. Sounds of a piano being played pulled her out of her cloudy world. Stopping by the room where the piano was being played, Nina then remembered how Shizuru would play on the piano from time to time in the room. Quietly opening the door, she poked her head in and to her surprise, it was the headmaster that had occupied the piano.

The music stopped abruptly a moment later and Nina assumed the headmaster had sensed someone entering the room... but her assumption was wrong. When she looked at the headmaster, what she saw, stung her heart so badly and she gasped softly. Natsuki was _crying_. Nina feared that something must've happened to Viola. Quietly approaching the Gakuenchou, Nina spoke in the most gentlest tone as possible so she wouldn't startle the headmaster so abruptly.

"H-headmaster... are you alright?"

Immediately straightening up, Natsuki wiped her tears away and turned to face her. She seemed to be surprised to find Nina standing there, as it was evident by her eyes widening and uttering out, "N...nina... where have you been...?"

Nina only could return a soft yet, wry smile, "Hiding from the world... but headmaster... are you okay? Did something happen to--"

"She was turned into stone... Shizuru..." Natsuki replied with downcast eyes.

Feeling another pang of pain gnawing at her heart, Nina gasped softly then glanced down, "Not.. her too..." She was also surprised at the fact the headmaster opened up to her and allowed her to see Natsuki in a such state. Usually, she'd put on a serious and professional demeanor, not allowing the world to see her vulnerable side. Although, with Nina, it's a different story... Nina was seen as a close friend to the Gakuenchou and Viola as well.

"I suppose you've heard the news about Miss Maria and Armitage as well..."

"W-what?? Don't tell me... Brigadler General--"

"Yes. Turned to stone as well..." Natsuki finished for her with a sad smile, "The worst thing about it? I've been told the attacker was the Shinso..."

"Fumi-san!? But how is that possible?! She died!"

"It might not be Fumi-sama, herself, but a possible duplicate or imposter of some kind. Nina...? I'm really glad you arrived here safely... that imposter, or whatever _it is_..." the last words were spoken with slight venom, signaling her anger towards the one who took Viola away from her, "...could be anywhere, only God knows where. But we are going to take care of the problem, somehow... we might need your help though, Nina."

"I understand... um, I heard about Arika... is she gone still?"

"No, she's in her room right now."

With new hope and relief completely restored in her once empty heart, Nina spun and dashed off towards the dorm room where Arika resided.

Natsuki watched the younger girl dash off with a small smile. _Now that you're here, Nina... we might have a chance. New hope. To pull through this together... Shizuru... I'm going to get you back... no matter what. _

Shortly after she left the room, Nina could hear the piano being played again and this time, Shizuru's favorite song was being played. _Gakuenchou... _Ignoring tears that were being shed, Nina didn't stop running till she reached her old dorm. Her heartbeats sped up, she could hear them in her own ears. Excitement seared and her palms became a bit sweaty. She was nervous and wondered why.

Mustering most self-control possible, Nina exhaled slowly.

_"Nina-chan! You're so mean!"_

Placing her trembling hand on the doorknob, old and fresh memories of her past moments flooded before her eyes once she felt the cold metal touch her palm. More tears threatened to fall as she remembered the best moments with Arika and Erstin in the very room she was about to enter.

_"Oh ho, I found Nina-chan's weak spot! Tickle tickle tickle!" _

Nina cursed Arika for finding her weak spot, yet smiled at the memory.

_"It's been a while since I got you all to myself... time for hugs!"_

"Erstin..." of course, she'd never forget how Erstin would always lock her in hugs and tease her from time to time. Not as much as Arika did though.

Exhaling slowly as the memories faded away and preparing herself to be tackled by Arika, Nina opened the door.

TBC.


	4. Chaos Erupts

_Geez, finally I was able to upload my story... I've been trying to do so for four days and kept getting the 'error' message crap. Blah. But yes, here's the fourth chapter. I know, it's short but yeah. I just wanted to get the chapter of Arika and Nina meeting over with. I'm positive the next chapter will be tough to write, I'm not good with coming up with action scenes, let alone wording them. Heh.  
_

_**hii dollface: **:Chuckle: It would seem that I've accomplished my mission in making my cliffhangers more effective.  
_

_**Kuron777: **Yeah, I had to redo the second chapter after getting the idea of using Arika's letter from the OVA. No wonder it took me so long to update it. :P_

_**WingedWolf24: **Lol, now that you mention it... that IS weird. I've never noticed that before. o.O  
_

**Chaos Erupts**

Was it the sunlight beaming through the window that blinded her or was it just the shock overwhelming her?

Either way, Nina is too enthralled to even think or speak, letting alone moving a muscle. She wasn't sure if she was looking at an angel or if it was really Arika.

Apparently, Nina's entrance was too quiet for the daydreamer to hear and Nina was glad for that... at least for now. Seated at her old desk, Arika was gazing out the window with her chin rested atop her open palm. Her hair wasn't in it's usual fashion anymore. It had been let down and it's length reached mid-back. Nina thought it looked so much better than when it was tied up in pigtails... sometimes, she wondered if those pigtails had a mind of their own. Hell, anyone could've sworn they were _alive_.

But that's beside the point. What had Nina entranced, was how Arika looked. Her facial features appeared to have matured, she looked older but no older than a young woman. She looked absolutely stunning. As Nina's gaze fell onto Arika's lips, she blushed madly upon realizing how she felt at the moment. For some reason, she felt that she wanted to kiss the other girl, hug her tight and tell her that she's not going anywhere ever again.

_Hah... what is this feeling..._

Placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart, Nina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. In the past, whenever she looked at Arika... she never felt such a warm and powerful feeling blossoming inside of her, like it was right now.

Nina must've been subconsciously holding her breath in when she first saw Arika as the young daydreamer turned her attention to the door hearing a sharp exhale. Azure hues widened in surprise and Arika immediately arose from her seat carelessly. She never tore her gaze away from Nina, even as the chair toppled over to the floor with a loud thump.

"N-nina...? Is that... really you?"

If Nina wasn't too overwhelmed by joy, she would've laughed at Arika's bewildered expression and when she pinched herself to see if it was a dream or not. Not being able to hold it back anymore, Nina bared a smile. It wasn't just any smile, but a true one. A smile which she never dared to show anyone, but it didn't matter anymore. Nina was in pure bliss.

"Nice hair, Arinko. Looks a lot better than those ridiculous pigtails," Nina smirked.

"Y...y...you're so mean, N-n..." Not being able to complete the sentence, Arika could only let out a cry of joy and tackled Nina down to the floor, locking her in a fierce hug.

"KYA!" Nina stumbled back onto the hard floor, laughing gently and hugged Arika back just as tight. The laughter then receded as she realized Arika's body was convulsing due to her sobbing, "H-hey... why are you crying...?"

::Sniff sniff:: "I was really worried! I thought something serious happened to you..!! Why didn't you tell me where you were!?"

Defeated by guilt, Nina started to cry a little and held Arika close, "Shh.. I'm sorry... I... I just needed time alone.. besides, I knew you'd be busy with Mashiro and all... so I figured you wouldn't have time for me," Nina grew jealous as she pictured Arika being close, perhaps a tad too close with Mashiro then gasped inwardly in startling realization.

_My god... I must've missed Arika so much... _

When Arika glanced up with teary eyes, Nina's heart sank. It pained her so much to see the azure pools blurred by tears. She hated to see Arika hurt. A shock of electricity jolted through Nina's arm when she brought a hand up to wipe the tears away. She could tell that Arika felt it too, it was evident by the azure eyed girl's sharp intake of air. Time seemed to slow down as one gazed in other's eyes and it felt like gravity was sucking them into each other. Strongly compelled by the moment, Nina darted her tongue out to moisten her lips and her breaths came out in short and quick puffs as she slowly leaned in.

Arika obviously had the same thing on mind, according to the way her hues flicked from Nina's eyes to her soft lips then back to her amber hues as she slowly leaned in.

Their lips were merely inches away from each other and the world around them faded out then...

A loud explosion resonated through out Garderobe, startling the girls to no end. The explosion was quite powerful enough for the objects in the dorm room to rattle and stumble over. Not long after, cries and terrified screams rang out. Arika immediately stood with Nina and rushed out to see what was going on.

The second they stepped out of the room, they spotted the headmaster rushing over to them, "Nina! Arika! Come with me!" The young otomes obliged and followed after Natsuki outside.

"Oh my god! Is that the Shinso?!" One of Arika and Nina's classmates, Yayoi, cried out. Just then, the headmaster snarled as she glared at the oddly colored figure with two black wings perched atop the stone wall of the mausoleum.

"Stand back, Nina! I don't want you to get hurt!" Arika stepped foward with the headmaster, "Materialize!" Arika remembered that Nina couldn't activate any robe, seeing that Nina is a master-less Meister. So she had no power to materialize.

Arika materializing into her robe never ceased to amaze Nina as the girl gawked at the azure eyed girl's shapely form being revealed due to how the robe clung to her curves like spandex. Nina's face then turned in a dark shade of red as she looked away, realizing what she was doing.

_W-what is wrong with me?! She was materializing in her robe, that's all! Why did I notice such a small thing... my feelings... they've changed, that's for sure._

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Nina glanced up at the Shinso imposter and pondered if it really was an imposter.

Reaching a hand towards the sky, Arika cried out in a firm and clear tone, "Akatsuki!" A twinkle in the azure sky grew and a long blue sword fell right to her as if it was a dog running to its master's side. Unfortunately, Arika had to tolerate with her first level of her robe since Mashiro wasn't around to initiate the contract, but Akatsuki was good enough of aid along with her ability to fight and defend. Natsuki flung back a lock of her cobalt blue hair, revealing her sparkling GEM, "Materialize!!"

A shrill cry tore through the area a moment after, it sounded like someone was scratching nails on a chalkboard. The second Natsuki had activated her Ice Silver Crystal robe, the Shinso imposter spread out her wings and charged towards the girls raising her long scythe in mid-air.

"ARIKA! GAKUENCHOU! LOOK OUT!"

TBC.


	5. Author's Note 2

Okay, I've decided not to discontinue this story. After giving it some consideration.. it'd be a waste of my efforts to do so.. but really, I got some motivation few who had recently reviewed, so I should thank you.

However, please have patience, there's so much going on for me and I haven't been having easy days lately. Although, I'm working on the next chapter.. so it should be up some time this week.

--Kiyohime


End file.
